


photographs and memories

by ThisLove



Series: you showed up just in time [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Implied Relationships, Instagram, Johntography, M/M, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent, Snapshots, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: Snapshots of a year into Johnny's life through some of his Instagram posts.alternativelyI really love Johnny's pictures (and I also love Johnil a lot).





	photographs and memories

**Author's Note:**

> i've used [ phantomdare1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/phantomdare1)'s html code to create the instagram posts, so check if you have the 'show the creator's style' option on, to make it work :) it's almost always already selected by default by the ao3, but if you have any trouble with it, or if isn't working for you, please talk to me, i can explain it better! :)
> 
> anyway, it's pretty much what's on the summary: a year into johnny's life since he got back to south korea after at about five years living in the usa, all through small scenes and instagram posts.
> 
> mostly i used johntography pictures, but i also added some nct pics that fit with the plot.
> 
> i'm sorry for mistakes because this isnt beta'ed and english is not my native language...
> 
> enjoy! ♥

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ January *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **12** likes  
**johntography** I just started walking and ended up at the sea... There's something very calming about this beach, in the way the waves go back and forth according to the wind's direction. I hope I can find my own pace here in South Korea, be it calm or somehow hectic, after I've been away for so long. #sea View all 3 comments Jan 5, 2017

"Why are you using your Instagram as a diary?" Ten asks Johnny later, when the latter is finishing to unpack his stuff and Ten is watching him from the couch.

Johnny shrugs. He didn't bring too many things from the other country, since he didn't buy a lot of things there, too.

"Well, it's a private account and I want to share my thoughts along with my pictures," Johnny replied, after some time.

"Okay."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **15** likes  
**johntography** Doyoung swears he despises romance, but he was watching Goblin when I took this... (And I just know he has a crush on someone, even though he doesn't want to tell me. Ten says he's going to investigate more and gossip to me about it). Doyoung's a great roommate, and he lets me take pictures of him for my photography classes - so I think we'll be okay. @dngyoungkim  View all 4 comments Jan 28, 2017

"Ten will never know anything because there's nothing to know!" Doyoung exclaims one day, when he, Johnny and Ten are in a coffee shop near the University.

"Well, a little bird told me that the object of your affection is someone from the Humanities Department," Ten smirks, as he sips on his bubble tea.

"Is it anyone I know?" Johnny asks, since he's in that Department a lot and maybe he's heard of the person.

"It's no one!" Doyoung interrupts Ten just as he was about to open his mouth, glaring at him. "I don't have a crush on anyone," he states in a serious tone.

Johnny knows he'll discover it anyway, so he lets it go for now.

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ February *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **13** likes  
**johntography** Humans are part of the beauty of it - of the nature and of the world, I mean. (Also, black and white pictures seem so cool - even though they mess up with my feed here). #idk View all 2 comments Feb 7, 2017

"I think nature would be even better without humans on it. Could you imagine the animals living freely and dinossaurs still being a thing? Better than what we have now," Doyoung says munching on his cookies.

"I think," Johnny pauses, trying to express himself well about the subject. "I think humans aren't great nowadays, but they are cool sometimes, and maybe they'll get better in the future," he shrugs. "Dinossaurs would still be better than humans, though, that's a fact."

"I knew I was your friend for a reason."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **16** likes  
**johntography** Can @tenchittaphon please be a good friend and pay attention to me? He's even got two cellphones on his hands... I wonder who he might be talking to? Spoiler: it's Taeyong.  View all 5 comments Feb 27, 2017

"Shut up, I'm not talking to Taeyong," Ten protests after seeing Johnny's post on Instagram. 

"Why are you and Doyoung always in denial about stuff? When will you ever tell me anything?" Johnny cries.

"Well, when are you going to tell us about the full story about what happened between you and Taeil?"

"Never."

"Here's your answer, too."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ March *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **18** likes  
**johntography** Maybe I shouldn't take pictures like this anymore... My eyes will thank me, for sure. #me View all 6 comments Mar 15, 2017

"Johnny, nobody takes pictures with the flash on nowadays. It's an old people thing," Mark says on Skype, later.

"Sunmi still does. And so do Taeil and Taeyong..." Johnny answers, scrolling down on his tablet, trying to find an archive he needed for a assignment.

"You just proved my point."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **17** likes  
**johntography** The sound of the rain makes me think a lot about life. It makes me feel peaceful too - but not as much as you do. #rain View all 5 comments Mar 31, 2017

Johnny nuzzled against his pillow, trying to get back to sleep, only then remembering that it wasn't a pillow - it was a person, and more especially, the Taeil person.

It was still raining outside, and everything came back to his hazy mind little by little. They had talked for a while in the dinner near Taeil's apartment, and then it started to rain. Johnny took pictures because he really loved the rain sound and he was feeling happy at that moment, for getting the chance to spend the afternoon with Taeil.

He was even happier to know that they were okay again, after everything. It had been a long time since he had felt so at home again.

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ April *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **20** likes  
**johntography** Between the two of us, I think you are the one who's good with words - even though you wouldn't even need it, since you're poetry enough... #love View all 10 comments Apr 15, 2017

"I'm the Literature Major and the one who's supposed to write you sweet things and stuff," Taeil pouts, while still hugging Johnny's middle waist.

Their height difference is not something Johnny really cares about - unless it's about kissing Taeil's forehead, because he really loves having the perfect height for doing exactly that - but he likes holding Taeil on his arms. He also loves being held by him, to be honest.

"Well, you always says sweet things to me, since you're very sweet yourself..." Johnny grins at Taeil. 

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **12** likes  
**johntography** A flower blossoms for its own joy (and its own pride, may I add). #flowers View all 2 comments Apr 26, 2017

"I'll have a garden when I move to a house after graduating," Johnny comments to Doyoung and Ten when they are eating lunch together in another Café, away from College grounds.

"I like sunflowers," Doyoung suggests, and Johnny nods to his friends.

(Later, Taeil says that sunflowers would be the best flowers for him, since Johnny was the sun...)

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ May *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **16** likes  
**johntography** A different perspective (and different people). It's a special day. #graduation View all 4 comments May 20, 2017

"You look like you're more nervous than Donghyuck - or your parents, for that matter," Johnny says amusedly, fixing Taeil's tie for him.

"Excuse me, I pratically raised Donghyuck, I have all the right to be stressed on his graduation day," Taeil rolls his eyes, and Johnny giggles a little.

"Everything will be okay, trust me," Johnny held Taeil's hands on his.

"I always trust you."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **19** likes  
**johntography** He's the youngest (and the newest addition) of our group but sometimes he knows how to give advices like an older brother. #congrats View all 13 comments May 22, 2017

"You posted the nice pic of me I asked you to, right?" Donghyuck asks Johnny, when they're at his and Taeil's parents house that afternoon.

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks. You and Taeil have my blessing. But I guess you know that already, since like five years ago...

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ June *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **18** likes  
**johntography** Congratulations on your birthday and on your existence. I'm grateful for each day I've spent at your side - be it now or even when we were awkward teenagers back then. I love you, @moonstaeil. Happy Birthday ♥ View all 7 comments June 14, 2017

"I'm glad I get to spend another birthday with you," Taeil mumbles from where he's sitting in the couch, beside Johnny, while they watch a movie together.

"Uhm, I guess you could get used to this, since I don't plan on going away again," Johnny whispered the last part. "And you still owe me spending the day with me on my birthday, too."

"Well, I look forward to that. It would be my pleasure." 

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **26** likes  
**johntography** He protec, but he also attac... It's @moonstaeil View all 5 comments Jun 27, 2017

"Johnny, for the love of God what kind of caption is that?"

"You were too hot in the picture, I panicked."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ July *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **13** likes  
**johntography** Been thinking about life and the paths we have to choose every day (every hour, minute, second...). And each one of us takes it in our own different way, right? #cool View all 3 comments July 12, 2017

"Are you happy with the path you've chosen?" Taeil asks one night, when they got together at the older's house on a Saturday.

"I am happy where I am right now. Like. Really happy."

"Then I'm happy too."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **19** likes  
**johntography** When your moon rises my sun rises as well under the same sky. @moonstaeil  View all 3 comments July 30, 2017

"Are you always going to make moon references when talking about me?" Taeil asks.

"I love the Earth's moon. And I also love you, my favorite moon and the most important of all," Johnny answers cheekily.

"The moon accepts the sun shine, right? It's all about your brightness, you know."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ August *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **23** likes  
**johntography** Me: it's a new camera, please be careful... Taeyong and Ten: new phone who dis :( #dorks  View all 7 comments Aug 15, 2017

"It's a great camera, I want one," Ten says, holding Johnny's new camera and checking its functions on the screen. "Ugh, I wish I had money to buy a new camera for me too..."

"You'll receive some money after I finish this photoshoot with you and Taeyong, since it's for college and they pay the models," Johnny says, boredly.

"I don't think it will be enough. Maybe I could find another modelling job, though ..."

"Your boyfriend could help you, and then you'd pay him back," Johnny smirks at the way Ten glared at him.

Taeyong looked at them bemusedly.

His friends were two idiots. Dorks, indeed.

"What boyfriend?" Taeyong was the one who asked, and well... Could anyone blame Johnny for his next words, though?

"You," he pointed obviously to Taeyong, before taking his camera from Ten's hands and asking for a five minute break.

He knew the two of them were avoiding the subject for a while, only because they both were stubborn enough to make their _thing_ official.

One way or another, they would have to talk about it... Johnny just sped things up a little.

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **25** likes  
**johntography** I'll be your morning star and you are my angel. @ismoontaeil  View all 8 comments Aug 31, 2017

"Johnny," Taeil calls him again, "please come back to bed, I want to cuddle."

"It's almost noon, we have to get up soon, baby," Johnny reminds Taeil, but he still lies beside him on the bed, going back to hugging Taeil closer to him.

"We can worry about that later."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ September *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **16** likes  
**johntography** It's a new day, it's a new life and I'm feeling good. #random View all 2 comments Sep 22, 2017

"Johnny, did you get laid last night?"

"What--the fuck, Jaehyun?"

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **19** likes  
**johntography** @tenchittaphon  sent me this picture a while ago, saying that he doesn't remember which year it is from, but that it must be old. I think we look pretty cute here, though (as always). View all 8 comments Sep 28, 2017

"I don't think I can remember a time where I didn't have a crush on you. You were always so cute..." Taeil says, one afternoon.

"Uhm, well, I remember one day-- you had just came back from school and you talked to me very excitedly about a poem, and your whole face lighted up while you talked... I knew I had the biggest crush on you because my heart was trying to burst out of my chest just like that "In a Heartbeat" animation thing."

"We were always fools in love, too, weren't we?"

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ October *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **18** likes  
**johntography** @jngsjaehyun  says he wanted to impress someone on this picture - and to this day I still don't know who it is. If you have any idea hit me up, my inbox is open. View all 9 comments Oct 27, 2017

"Well, if you wanted to know who I was trying to impress you should've just asked so," Jaehyun comments out loud, while he's helping Johnny to clean his and Doyoung's dorm.

"Who is it, then?" 

At that moment, Doyoung enters their dorm, greeting both Johnny and Jaehyun (" _Hey, Jonathan_ " and " _Hello Woojae_ ").

Jaehyun drops the flowerpot he had in his hands, after Doyoung messes up with his hair and goes to his room.

Johnny doesn't need to hear Jaehyun's answer anymore. And Johnny also needs new friends.

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **30** likes  
**johntography** Not gonna lie, I should've stayed with this hair color for a little more time... We look like a powerful couple here (as we are, in fact). Photo by: @tenchittaphon View all 8 comments Oct 31, 2017

"Apparently some kid named Jaemin, friend of Donghyuck, just commented " _my parents_ " on our pic..." Taeil wheezes. 

"I shouldn't have made the account public and tagged Donghyuck on my stuff..."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ November *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **21** likes  
**johntography** I asked them for a natural pose, that's what they gave me... Maybe it's because Mark has been back for a week already, and these two can't be together at the same place for too long... #help  View all 11 comments Nov 29, 2017

"The truth is, I am Mark's favorite," Jaehyun says later, when the boys are all reunited for Mark's welcoming party.

"Uh, no?" Ten interrupts him, furrowing his eyebrows. "I am his soulmate, he's my twin _bro_ , obviously I'm his favorite."

Johnny watched his friends amusedly, while feeling a little bad when he saw Mark's desperation to escape the situation. Taeil ended up being the one to save Mark from the questions when he asked Mark to help him with the snacks on the kitchen.

(So, what? Maybe Taeil was Mark's favorite. And now Donghyuck too. But Mark would never admit it out loud.)

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **17** likes  
**johntography** Huh, so maybe @leemarkle  does have a favorite, then? It's okay, he's my favorite too. View all 9 comments Nov 30, 2017

"Johnny, why did you post that? Jaehyun and Ten are going to kill me in my sleep," Mark whines. 

"Stop being dramatic. Donghyuck and Taeil are coming in a while to take us to the fair," Johnny replies, looking at his phone and seeing the last message sent by Taeil. 

"On the other hand, I don't know a Jaehyun or a Ten. Taeil is the only one I trust."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ December *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **28** likes  
**johntography** *Have you ever really loved someone so much? intensifies* #angel  View all 10 comments Dec 14, 2017

"I'm taking all these Mickey Mouse plushies home with me," Taeil says after Johnny takes the picture.

"Aren't you going to give me any? I thought loving was sharing?"

"Not when it comes to Mickey Mouse."

  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  


johntography **21** likes  
**johntography** Update: the love for @moonstaeil  has decreased a small amount since he didn't agree to share Mickey plushies with me. I stole one anyway, so here's my farewell because Taeil's going to come after me after this post. Thanks for everything, friends, have a good life.  View all 12 comments Dec 14, 2017

"I will give you a Mickey plushie if you go to the photobooth with me," Taeil asks, as he gets a hold of Johnny's hand with the hand that's not holding the bag full of Mickey Mouse's.

"You know I have a camera with me, right?"

"Maybe I just want you to be on the pictures too, yeah? Your beauty also needs to be captured by the camera, and we can't have that if you're always with your camera on your face."

**Author's Note:**

> who's doyoung's crush??? what happened between johnny and taeil in the past?? is jaehyun's crush unrequited?? will i ever explain anything??
> 
> i found a 'travel book' at college, and i was like 'but johnny sharing his pictures and his thoughs tho??' and then this happened lol
> 
> me: i love html so much its so cool to do these things ♥.♥  
> me, after editing the code for hours to make it work well: i HATE EVERYTHING
> 
> if you're still here, thank you so much! please let me know if you liked it with kudos &/or comments ♥
> 
> [eme](https://twitter.com/emethings).


End file.
